Inigratte Family
This episode is a fanon Season 11 episode of Supernanny. Jo helps out John Inigratte (44) and Orla Inigratte (39) from Eunice, LA, who have 200 children that were adopted from each foreign country: 5-year-old nonuplets Francesco, Martina, Luca, Sofia, Lorenzo, Chiara, Simone, Aurora and Davide (adopted from Italy), 8-year-old octuplets Hyun-woo, Woo-jin, Gun-woo, Min-suh, Ye-eun, Seo-yeon, Min-jun and Ha-Eun (adopted from South Korea), 2-year-old twins Akatari and Kinoto (adopted from Japan). Most of the children don't understand English very well, and they get frustrated and angry, especially when they can't communicate. This is the biggest family "with no foster children" that Jo has ever encountered. Discipline techniques used: Naughty Platform, Naughty Pit, Calm Down Zone, Naughty Blanket, Naughty Couch and Lose What You Like Chart. Other techniques used: Good Eater, Stay in Bed, Family Time, De-Clutter Technique, Video Games Technique, Paci-Fairy Technique, Bye Bye Bottle, Learn English, Chore Buddy System, Snack Box Technique and Homework Area Adopted Children *Bindi (aged 6 from Australia) - she The 13-year-old quindecaplets from Canada *Elena - she *Tyler - he *Kalan - he *Craig - he *Andy - he *Kim - she *Greg - he *Theo - he *Blaine - he *Austin - he *Lindsay - she *Tara - she *Avril - she *Charlene - she *Lisa - she The 12-year-old decuplets from Denmark *Karen - she *Louise - she *Stephanie - she *Rikke - she *Lærke - she *Søren - he *Emil - he *Claus - he *Jacob - he *Michael - he The 11-year-old sexdecuplets from Ireland *Joe - he *Matt - he *Gemma - she *Nathan - he *Chris - he *Roisin - she *Niall - he *Sam - he *Nicola - she *Beth - she *Carly - she *Joanna - she *Liam - he *Siobhan - she *Darren - he *Shayne - he The 10-year-old sextuplets from Morocco: *Adam - he *Sabrina - she *Jamila - she is a sweetheart and is 100% well-behaved *Rania - she *Basma - she *Mourad - he The 9-year-old septuplets from France: *Eclair - she *Catherine - she is well-behaved and well-mannered *Noah - he *Holly - she *Jeanette - she *Lance - he *Fremont - he The 8-year-old octuplets from South Korea: *Hyun-woo - he *Woo-jin - he *Gun-woo - he *Min-suh - she *Ye-eun - she *Seo-yeon - she *Min-jun - he *Ha-Eun - she The 7-year-old duodecaplets from China *Bao Yu - she *Hong - he *Baojia - he *Gao - he *Hsiu Mei - she *Jiao-long - he *Huang - he *Dao-ming - she *Bang - he *Xiaoping - he *He - she *Kong - he The 5-year-old quintuplets from India: *Amit - he *Nikita - she *Sonali - she *Kiran - she *Sanjay - he The 5-year-old nonuplets from Italy: *Francesco - he *Martina - she *Luca - he *Sofia - she *Lorenzo - he *Chiara - she *Simone - *Aurora - she *Davide - he The 4-year-old octdecaplets from Egypt: *Dina - she *Youssef - he *Marik - he *Amen - he *Yasmine - she *Ahmed - he *Randa - she *Rosie - she *Karim - he *Mirna - she *Ihab - he *Eboni - she *Nour - he *Nader - she *Reem - she *Sherene - she *Cleopatra - she *Sabola - he The 4-year-old sepdecaplets from Sweden: *Emma - she *Måns - he *Otto - he *Yvonne - she *Kevin - he *Kurt - he *Alice - she *Molly - she *Tina - she *Jessica - she *Annika - she *Cecilia - she *Caroline - she The 4-year-old decuplets from Russia: *Czar - he *Oksana - she *Olga - she *Alexey - he The 4-year-old quadecaplets from Poland: *Alenka - she *Marta - she *Bartosz - he *Thomas - he *Katarzyna - she *Patricia - she *Piotr - he *Monika - she *Wojciech - he *Klaudia - she *Magda - she *Kasia - she *Kacper - he *Dariusz - he The 3-year-old quadruplets from Mexico: *Santiago - he *Lorena - she *Pedro - he *Sandy - she The 3-year-old nondecaplets from Germany: *Cecania *Brewster *Odette *Augustus *Adolfina *Ernie *Sigfrieda *Aloysius *Gertrude *Dedrik *Yseult *Conrad *Edwina *Dolph *Sonnenschein *Felix *Tabatha *Griswold *Heidi The 2-year-old twins from Japan: *Akatari *Kinoto The 2-year-old undecuplets from Norway: *Adele *Julie *Rebecca *Øyvind *Christer *Linn *Lene Alexandra *Finn *Lasse *Isak *Ingrid The 2-year-old tridecuplets from Greece: *Charysse *Christina *Tanya *Nikos *Sophia-Irene *Fiona The 18-month-old triplets from Brazil: *Ricco *Juan *Salma Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 11 Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Episodes created by Plankton5165 Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Lose What You Like Chart Episodes Category:Homework Area Episodes Category:De-Clutter Technique Episodes Category:Chore Buddy System Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Bye Bye Bottle Episodes Category:Paci-Fairy technique Episodes Category:Stay in Bed Episodes Category:Video Games Technique Episodes Category:Family Time Episodes Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Calm Down Zone Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:Naughty Blanket Episodes Category:Twins Episodes Category:Triplets Episodes Category:Quadruplets Episodes Category:Quintuplets Episodes Category:Sextuplets Episodes Category:Septuplets Episodes Category:Octuplets Episodes Category:Nonuplets Episodes Category:Decaplets Episodes Category:Undecuplets Episodes Category:Duodecaplets Episodes Category:Tridecuplets Episodes Category:Quadecaplets Episodes Category:Quindecaplets Episodes Category:Sexdecaplets Episodes Category:Sepdecaplets Episodes Category:Octdecaplets Episodes Category:Nondecaplets Episodes Category:Episodes in Louisiana